


В — Волынка

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Чего Эрин точно в жизни не надо было — так это звуков, средних где-то между кошкой в режиме отжима, бездарным оркестром и удушением гуся. Увы, жизнь считает иначе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B is for Bagpipes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508227) by [Skyuni123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123). 



Эрин Гилберт терпеть не может Эбби Йейтс. И дело вовсе не в книге.

Книжный конфликт давно сошел на нет после того, как они спасли Нью-Йорк, сообразили книжке новую обложку, повесили ее на «Амазоне» и пошла неплохая прибыль. 

Нет, дело не в книге. 

Дело в музицировании.

Всё началось с некоей мешковатой штуки, которую Кевин притащил к ним в пожарку — и Эрин, сразу заподозрив неладное, заявила Эбби:

— Всё это плохо кончится. Зачем ты согласилась?

— Ну, вообще-то Кевин сказал, что умеет играть на ней, так что, думаю, надо поощрять его таланты. Саксофон был неплох, так почему бы и не волынка? — ответила Эбби и тут же очень удачно удалилась под предлогом обеда, захватив с собой Патти. Тем временем на парковке под окном Кевин принялся поигрывать.

В последнюю очередь Эрин сейчас хотелось наслаждаться звуками, идентифицируемыми как среднее между дрянным оркестром и выжиманием воплей из кошки. Поэтому она закрыла окно, выходящее на задний двор с парковкой, но это мало помогло. 

— Как думаешь, будут соседи жаловаться на это вот? — спросила она скрючившуюся на полу Хольцманн, которая яростно прижигала что-то паяльной лампой. — И без того хватает твоих взрывов. 

— А на чьи вопли были жалобы последние три раза? — Хольцманн оторвалась от сварки и вытерлась. — Ах, да. На вопли Эрин Гилберт! — Она отставила в сторону лампу, потянулась и осуждающе указала на Эрин.

Эрин покраснела.

— В моих исследованиях еще мало информации об эффектах, оказываемых человеческими гормонами на физиологию привидений.

— М-м-м, — подмигнула ей Хольцманн. — Точно. Эта эктоплазма всюду пролезла. Трижды. Шокирующее поведение. 

— На прошлой неделе совсем не то было! — ответила Эрин, поёжившись от одной только мысли. — И вместо того, чтобы акцентировать внимание на всяких подозрительных... инцидентах, может, лучше вернемся к проблеме? — она помахала наяривающему волынку Кевину за окном.

— А, так это волынка? — Хольцманн, похоже, совсем не беспокоили звуки, доносившиеся словно из самых глубин преисподней, пока Эрин не напомнила. Она подошла к окну. — Виртуозно.

— Скажи ему прекратить.

Хольцманн открыла окно и крикнула:

— Кевин!

Тот остановился и взглянул вверх на Эрин и Джиллиан.

— Что?

И вместо того, чтобы ответить, Джиллиан одобрительно показала ему большой палец вверх. Кевин заулыбался и вернулся к своему занятию — даже громче, чем прежде. 

Эрин издала тяжкий вздох, смиряясь с судьбой. К черту всё это, ей тоже пора «обедать». (Потому что, будем честными, — никакой обед не длится четыре часа.)

Конечно, может, волынки и поддаются хольцманификации в портативное оружие охотников за привидениями, и, конечно, может, это оружие на следующей охоте однажды спасет ей жизнь, но факт: Эрин никогда-никогда не полюбит волынки. 

(И будьте прокляты, играющие на них милашки-австралийцы.)


End file.
